What Will You Do? (Remastered)
by KandiKitty
Summary: Jinx and Raven have always fought each other, due to their similar powers, but now they are fighting a whole new battle. So I dropped this story without meaning to but I'm picking it back up and for starters rewriting it cuz damn was I god awful at writing back then (not saying I'm much better now but still slightly better)
1. Step One (remastered)

**This was written Years ago and I absolutely despise my writing from back then, because of this fact I'm rewriting this fic. One chapter at a time of course but since there are only two it shouldn't take me long.**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Their fights were always like a dance of sorts. Moving as the other moved there was no one else who could match the other like this. It was never boring or predictable but lately it seems as though that all the dance had become- nothing but a routine. There wasn't any adrenaline rush anymore. Jinx could fight her with her eyes shut. 3 backflips, jump off the building, hex (that Raven will block with a shield) than roll under the onyx energy blast. So boring. The pinkette had to fight back eye rolls and exasperated sighs.

"You're getting predictable, cupcake." She taunted balancing on a light post ten feet away from Raven. Long range being each specialities they usually didn't get too much closer than this, as long as the battleground permitted the distance.

"Cupcake? Where do you-" before the sorceress could finish Jinx rushed at her sending a couple hexes and a kick to her abdomen having enough to time before she recovered to bounce back behind her. Raven spun around quickly taken back by the new attack pattern- or lack of one. She sent a mail box in her enemies direction. "Old tricks aren't gonna fly anymore buttercup!" Once again the violet haired half-demon was perplexed by the sudden change in dialog. It was always a normal occurrence for the two teams to toss insults and the like back and forth but this was new. Lunging, the hex caster took the hero to the ground.

"Looks like the Cat finally caught her little bird." Jinx purred holding Raven's wrists with one of her hands.

"I am no one prey." The down Titans eye begun to glow her signature black, under her breath, barely audible by jinx herself, Raven started muttering her usual incantation, yet before the last word could leave her lips the pinkette captured them in hers.

"Didn't I just say old tricks aren't going to work anymore?" Jinxs breathed into her ear. The HIVE 5 had already begun fleeing the scene without their leader. "Seems our little game has come to an end." She smirked a little "Until next time my dear." Giving those violaceous eyes one last look, Jinx ran off leaving the demon in a shocked state, if only for a brief moment.

The 5 all collapsed on to a piece of furniture.

"Well that was horrible." Billy said rubbing his eyes.

Gizmo sorted through what was left of the cash they stole "We got away with enough to rebuild my pack and fix See-mores eye." Turning to the team member he took his helmet off "Can't switch the dials."

The pink hair leader pulled her hair down from her usual horn style "Im going out." Was her only response before going to her room to change. The guys new not to question where she was going or when she'd be back. They learned that lesson long ago. Pulling off her dress and boots, she sat at her vanity to take her make up off. Recalling the events that happened during the fight a smirked appeared on her face once again. The look Raven had before I ran off. It was beautiful- pure shock a look not often seen on her. Isn't she an empath or something? Can't she feel others emotions? Ah well best not to dwell. It won't be as easy next time.

Looking out her window, the weather decided her out fit since it had started raining. Black skinny jeans, black converse with pink laces, a black wool over coat that came down to mid thigh and a thick pink and black scarf finished her outfit. Jinx put her glasses in the jacket pocket and picked up a leather cover book from the shelf before exiting out of her window.

The rain had started as a light drizzle but was slowly turning into a down pour, yet this did not seem to bother the violet haired girl as she made her way down a usually busy street. Her lips formed into a light smile as she strolled through the city, hands tucked snuggly into her pockets she seemed content in this gloomy weather. Although if you asked her she would say it was the perfect weather- suited for a good book a steaming cup of tea. The exact thing she was out for actually. Her eyes wondering through the rain, people watching or paranoid either way her feet came to a halt as her gaze landed on a similar figure. A young woman her age with pink hair. Not so unusual in this day in age but the energy the woman was giving off was not what she expected. Everyone gives off their own unique vibes. These ones, the smooth calm waves of I'm in control were specific to a villain that just evaded being arrest mer hours ago. The gothic Titan walked in her general direction watching as the pinkette acted like a normal human. She was leaning on the railing of an outside ice rink which was currently empty due to the weather.

"Fancy seeing you here, Jinx." The shorter girl said in her signature monotone voice.

"If you're looking to take me in can it wait a little, Hun? I'm not doing anything wrong...yet." Jinx sighed pushing her glasses up she turned to face Raven.

"I'm not going to take you in. Do you really think I would dress as a civilian to take you to the cops?" Jinx shrugged "You were always the odd one."

Raven turned to face the city placing her hand on the railing. "What's with all the nicknames Jinx? You say I'm the odd one when you call me sickly sweet names than kiss me. I believe you are the one acting strange."

The bad luck witch just shrugged, picking up Ravens hand and leading her onto the ice. "No one said I was normal." Raven threaded their fingers together following Jinx without a second thought. It wasn't the right thing to do by any means. Yet the vibes Raven had felt earlier the same vibes almost always given off by this girl were soothing. They were a natural feeling like any of her members vibes, they were just around each other so much. It was comforting to say the least and with such good weather who could complain?

Neither girl was very good at ice skating, even worse since neither had skates. One would slip and the other would catch her. Maybe it was the normality of the situation, maybe it was Jinx being so forward earlier that day-whatever the reason the girls enjoyed the others company. After a significant amount of time Raven led Jinx off the ice and to her original destination her favorite coffee shop.

"Find a table." Raven stated going up to the counter and ordering two drinks while Jinx found a secluded window seat. Setting the mug in front of her companion, Raven took the seat opposite her companion. "Why did you kiss me Jinx?" There was no hint of wonder or confusion in her voice. Just a simple question as if she was asking the time.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Jinx took a sip from her cup watching the demon with soft eyes. The response was just a shrug and just like that the conversation was dropped, moving on to other topics. Raven asked about the glasses, Jinx asked about the gem on her forehead. Each girl took turns describing their life with their respective team. Jinx received a laugh or two from Raven and Raven never stopped making Jinx smile, even with her emotionless voice. It seemed like they had forgotten the hero vs. villain part of their life, it was as if they were two old friends catching up. Time had passed much faster than either could imagine, they were both on their 3rd cups of tea sitting in a comfortable silence when jinx spoke up. "You're a lot easier to read than you think, Hun." She stated with a look of content behind her cat eyes." Well for me at least. I know no one else, well maybe Starfire knows this, but it's not how you say things that matters, no it is what you do when you say it that counts. For instance when you talk about your team your shoulders relax and you use two hands to drink your tea- comfort. It's a topic easy for you. When I asked about your gem you tensed and you used one hand to talk about it the other sitting in a fist." Raven was speechless she herself had never picked up on her own quirks it was now something she'd watch out for when trying to appear normal when nothing was okay.

Half way threw their four cups of tea, the rain had calmed back to a drizzle. The girls decided it was getting late and since jinx had to walk back home she'd rather do it when the rain was light. The half-demon stood facing the hex caster, her eyes were soft as she looked at their intwined fingers, "I'll see you around, kitten." She said with a small smile before turning to leave. "No way are you leaving like that babe." Jinx pulled Raven back giving her a loving kiss but didn't let the it last long. She pulled away with a smirk "I'll see you around."

Back at the Tower Raven appeared in the common room. She was still wet from her earlier escapades on the ice but couldn't seem to care. "Where've you been Rae?" Robin asked before bitting into his pizza. "Coffee shop. It's raining, where else would I be?" It was common knowledge that she loved the rain but it was movie night for the team so they were a little surprised she had left in the first place. "Friend Raven! You are soaking wet!" Raven smiled at Star, she was the one person on her team that she would willingly smile at. "I'm going to change." Levitating to her room the purple haired sorceress shed her wet clothes and changed into black and purple plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve black V neck shirt. She searched through her clothes to find her communicator and wallet a napkin from the cafe falling out as well. A location and time was scrawled across it and signed simply with the letter J.


	2. Step Two (remastered)

**I hope my little kittens enjoyed chapter one. If not let us see if chapter two is any better, yeah? (I would change this but it still works... But it is a totally new chapter the original chapter 2 was moved to 3 and is still being rewritten so I'll update that soon)**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

The next time the pinkette and the halfling would meet would be two weeks from their first outside combat encounter. It didn't go unnoticed by Raven that the 5 didn't pull anything in those two weeks. Something she intended to bring up to her counter part as soon as she showed up. The napkin said to meet Jinx outside this restaurant at 19:30. True it was only 19:25 but Raven was growing impatient she hated waiting but always showed up to everything early because she also hated being late. She cursed under her breath contemplating for at least the hundred and fifteenth time why she even bothered to come. Pushing off the side of the building she was crushing her hope that the girl she'd been waiting for would magically appear running down the street apologizing for being late like they were in some cheesy romcom when the door to the restaurant opened. Jinx smirked at the look her new found interest held. "Don't look so surprised." She held up a plastic bag filled with take away containers. "Thought you'd be here on the dot so I came early." She nodded her head to the right "Come on then before it gets cold." The pinkette started walking obviously expecting Raven to follow which she did after a brief moment of staring in wonder. The two walked a steady pace soon to reach a small hill over looking the ocean and town. "This'll do." The taller of the two dropped to the ground riffling through the bag until she found the container she wanted. Raven looked around she hadn't expected their second ...date to be out doors having dressed for a warm restaurant. She sighed her way of saying 'fuck it why not' and sat cross legged next to her date. Jinx hummed in delight taking a thermos out of the back pack Raven failed to see she was carrying. "Tea for the silent lady." The pinkette stated holding out the canister.

"I'm not silent..." The Titan mumbled taking it with careful hands. She was still a bit weary of the situation but she knew if Jinx was going to try and harm her she would have done it by now.

"Really, 'cuz those are the first words you've said to me all night." The hex caster pulled out another take away box and set it in front of her companion. "If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't wanna be here." There was a playful smile dancing on her lips. She knew if Raven truly did not want to be there she would not have come in the first place.

"And you do know better?" The sorceress arched an eye brow taking a sip of tea almost all but ignoring the food set out for her.

"Course I do! How long have we known each other?" Counting on her fingers she continued "3... 4 years! You think I don't know ya?" Jinx happily stated going back to her food.

"We've fought for 4 years. It's not like we've hung out like normal people." Raven countered finally taking a small interested in her box and nibbling on the mix of veggies and meat.

"Didn't know what ya liked besides tea so I kinda just went with basics. Look here, love you learn a lot from people by the way they fight and whatever and member we kinda took over the T tower for a bit... N I took over your room." Guilt ran off of the bad luck witch in small waves, smothering any remaining feelings of anger Raven had of that day.

"Is that how you know my favorite tea?"

"Yeah you had lots a tea boxes on a shelf but this one you had like 3 of." She shrugged lifting a fork full of rice to Ravens lips.

Without a second glance The purple haired girl took the bite finishing it before speaking.

"I'm mildly surprised you remember that. That was close after your team emerged. Back when it was only you gizmo and mammoth."

"True but ya never forget important things." The younger girl leaned back on her hands tilting her head in the process to look at the sky. "This is prolly second best place to see the stars."

Raven, who was absent mindedly munching on an egg roll, turned her attention to the woman next to her. "Second to the tower." Of course the tower was the best it was out of the way in the ocean and if you turned your back to the city it was a gorgeous view.

The two sat in a content silence for a while once the food was gone and the tea all but finished. The half demon was finally in a relaxed state she felt no need to push her emotions away as they two felt comfortable in the thefs presence. She let out a soft sigh, laying back in the grass. It was slightly damp but some how that too added to the atmosphere. That's when the empath felt Jinxs nervousness radiating off of her like heat from the sun. Raven twitched uncomfortably turning her head toward the girl. "What?"

"What?" Jinxs replied surprised at the sudden movement.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Who said I'm nervous?"

"I'm an empath remember. I feel emotion."

Raven felt more than actually saw the embarrassment that washed over the pinkette.

"Well?" Raven provoked

"Well what?"

"The nervousness."

"Right... This is a date right?" She asked more unsure of herself now that this was actually happening.

"Mm I assumed as much."

"Cool so like I'm allowed to like touch you right? Like you won't flip out or anything?"

Raven stared at her blankly for a second. "That depends on the touch."

There was a spark of hope in the mixture of nerves and embarrassment. She rolled to her side now facing the purple haired mage "So this is okay?" She asked moving to pick up the empaths hand half surprised to see it bare. Though it registered in her mind said girl was in civilian clothes it was still odd seeing her in pants and a long sleeve instead of her usual get up.

The half demon rolled to her side as well squeezed her hand lightly-reassuringly. "Yes."

Jinx smiled softly at the touch releasing the hold to travel up her counter parts arm until it reach where it rested on her side. Laying her palm flat against the halfings hip Jinx took a sharp intake of breath as one of the take away containers went flying.

Before she had a chance to pull away Raven spoke up. "Don't... It's okay." Though her heart was racing and she knew it was already taking all her will power to contain her powers she didn't want Jinx to pull away.

Resolve settled in her gaze as pink cat eyes caught purple. "And this..?" Jinx started moving closer closing the distance in a slow pace to give Raven a second to quell her powers. Barely aware the feeling of damp grass was no longer pressed against her side the pinkette connected her lips with Raven's not knowing what subconscious powers would unleash themselves.


End file.
